


colorful language

by spookyknight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyknight/pseuds/spookyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'speech patterns' by lyricalprose. "As demanding as she’d been a moment ago, Rose doesn’t even let him finish the word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	colorful language

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [speech patterns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919682) by [lyricalprose (fairylights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylights/pseuds/lyricalprose). 



> With the blessing of the author, please enjoy this sequel. Be sure to read 'speech patterns' first, it’s brilliant and this picks up immediately after.

“ _Fuck_ —”

As demanding as she’d been a moment ago, Rose doesn’t even let him finish the word. She drinks it in, savoring the taste of it; the feel of his mouth trying to form it as she captures his lips.

The Doctor is still at first. He must have seen this coming, but he seems frozen by the novelty of it; as though he doesn’t really believe it’s happening. The moment is fleeting and in the next he’s folding her into him, one hand pulling her hips forward and the other smoothing up her back to cradle her head.

She taps her tongue teasingly against his bottom lip, a gentle request. As she deepens the kiss he groans and she swallows that too. It’s tantalizing, hearing that voice and feeling it reverberate through their kiss. The sound sends heat rippling deliciously down her back and pooling between her legs.

Rose pulls away, just a scant inch to catch her breath and he whispers her name into the air between them. There’s a question there but she doesn’t want to retreat from him to answer. If they backpedal, she’s afraid they won’t move forward. And she desperately wants to move past this; to see where this path leads, together.

“Doctor,” she purrs, licking her lips instinctively and flicking her eyes up to meet his darkened gaze. “Want you.”

“Rose.”

The Doctor caresses her name with care as though it’s the most important word he knows. Then he’s kissing her, hard and messy and a little bit frantic. Rose thinks that maybe something’s clicked for him, too. Whatever resolve he had seems to be shattered.

He nudges her legs apart with his knee, pulling her into his lap until she’s straddling him. They both moan as his hardness brushes her center, separated by thin layers of soft cotton pajamas. It’s a gorgeous sound, their voices in unison, at once relieved and helpless. She rocks her hips forward so she can hear it again.

“ _Oh_ ,” he cries beautifully, throwing his head back and exposing the enticing skin of his neck. “If you keep that up, I… I won’t be able to stop.”

Rose smirks at his warning and she’s sure the Doctor can feel it against his skin. “Don’t wanna stop.”

He growls in response, the sound vibrating deep in his belly.

Her world shifts as he stands, carrying her with him. He brings her legs around his waist and sets her down on the table. Another flash of pleasure rushes through her at the thought that they’re really going through with this. The Doctor kisses her again, thorough and unhurried, belying the mounting urgency of their grinding hips.

He pulls away suddenly and for a second she’s worried he’s changed his mind, but then he’s hooking his fingers under the waistband of her knickers. She lifts her hips, allowing him to pull down her knickers and shorts all at once. As he tosses them aside, she rips off her top and as soon as the fabric is clear he is there, catching a nipple in his warm mouth.

The Doctor teases one peak to attention with his teeth and tongue and the other with his clever fingers. Rose is awash in sensation, each lick and touch sparking pleasure, but she wants more. She tries to get a good fistfull of his shirt, yanking it upwards and hoping he takes the hint. Reluctantly, he leans back, divesting the garment hastily. While he’s occupied, Rose tugs at the drawstring of his pajama bottoms. She stretches the fabric carefully over his erection and the clothing slips down from his narrow waist.

Rose lays back as her legs come up to frame his hips, caging him with her body and urging him closer. His hand comes down almost automatically, testing between her legs to find her incredibly slick and ready. Amazed, the Doctor rakes his eyes over her form. He stops completely, entranced by the sight of her, flushed and panting, sprawled out on the table before him. He swallows hard and she watches the muscles in his neck work with the unconscious action.

“Is this—”

“Yes.” She nods emphatically. “Please… fuck me.”

There’s that word again, and it has the intended effect, spurring him into action. One hand on her thigh, parting her legs, the other grasps his erection and moves into place, just the tip sinking in between her folds. She whimpers when he doesn’t go further and then opens her eyes, not realizing she’d closed them.

The Doctor is watching her face intently, his expression tight with restraint. Holding her eyes, he pushes in slowly and she gasps at the wonderful feeling of being filled. Rose keeps her gaze locked with his until the last moment, when the pleasure of having him buried within her to the hilt is too much and she drops her head to the table with a soft cry.

He murmurs reverently, “You’re beautiful.”

“So good,” she breathes in reply. She’s too far gone to say much more.

He seems to take it as a cue, because he starts moving; long, languid thrusts to start. There’s just enough room next to the casing he’d been working on before this all began. She’s gripping the edge of the table for leverage, trying not to jostle it, but he doesn’t seem to care. Rose is pretty sure he’d have pushed it to the floor if it weren’t so important.

As he picks up speed, his hips pumping against hers harder, the Doctor curses again. That word, deep and rich in his strained voice.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Yes.” She grins widely, aroused and giddy, every movement tightening the tension coiling deep in her belly. “Again.”

He smirks, all smug, and his hand sneaks around from her hip to where they’re joined.

“Fuck, Rose.” It’s a little forced but no less hot, as he punctuates her name with a sharp thrust. He leans over, so his fingers are crushed between them, her breasts grazing his chest and his breath warm against her ear. “Come for me.”

Words she’s only heard before from his mouth in her dreams push her over the edge with their commanding tone. Rose keens as her body stiffens, back arched off the wooden tabletop, and then shudders beneath him. She’s soaring; pleasure singing through every nerve in her body for one glorious moment.

As she starts to come back down she feels him fall apart; his thrusts quickening before losing their rhythm and then he’s crying out. He trembles in her arms, panting harshly against her neck as she feels him spill inside her, warm and wet.

She is boneless and sated. Rose can’t even be bothered that the hard surface beneath her will soon become uncomfortable. The Doctor’s solid weight is above her and she clings to him in the afterglow, a bit impressed he’s able to stay upright after all that.

“Rose,” he sighs into her shoulder. “I didn’t expect… that is, I didn’t plan our first time to be on a table.”

She pats the wood beside her affectionately, grateful said table held up under their vigorous activity. “It’s a good table.”

He chuckles and she gasps as the feeling of his softening cock moving inside her as he laughs. The Doctor straightens, groping blindly for some paper towels on the table. He carefully disengages from Rose, cleaning her up gently with the towel before plopping heavily back into the chair behind him. She sits up lazily and he reaches for her, so she lets him pull her into his lap.

The Doctor embraces her, fitting her body against him and guiding her head to rest against his shoulder. He lightly strokes his fingers up and down her back and she shivers at the soft contact, snuggling even closer. The moment is quite tender in contrast to how vigorously they had just shagged.

After a while he breaks the comfortable silence, whispering “I love you” into her ear.

Rose decides those three words, so earnest and truthfully spoken, are her favorite to hear from her Doctor. Though the cursing that ignited their lovemaking may be a close second.

In a voice roughened by passion, she replies. “And I love you.”

 


End file.
